I'm Miiko!
by Persetan dengan Penname
Summary: Tappei Amnesia ringan,lalu gadis ini mengaku sebagai pacarnya,lalu.. bocah ini... /bad at summary! - -/ My First Fic in FFn. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Miiko!**

By _Kuroi801_

**Kocchi Muite, Miiko! © **_Ono Eriko_

OOC maybe,Typo (buat jaga jaga),EyD berantakan,non baku,alur cerita Lompat Lompat,dan kesalahan lain yang tidak disebutkan.

Masih ada kesempatan untuk menekan tombol 'back' pada browser anda '3')/

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu meremas benda putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia merasa pusing,sangat pusing. Yang bisa ia ingat hanya gadis itu. Surai cokelat dan wajahnya yang selalu riang.. _ugh__,_ia pusing lagi.

"Eguchi.. Tappei?"

_huh?_

"kau ingat namamu?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara itu lembut. Mirip suara ibunya..  
>Lalu muncul sesosok gadis bersurai emas masuk kedalam ruangan yang ia tempati. Gadis itu manis,senyumnya tak henti hentinya ia tampakkan,membuatnya makin tampak manis.<p>

"ya.. Tappei.. dan kau adalah...?" ia membuka suara. Gadis itu menampakkan wajah kecewa. _  
><em>

_dia bahkan tak mengingatku.._ Gadis itu tertunduk. Tappei merasa sedikit bersalah.

"maaf aku tak mengingatmu.. _ugh!_" Tappei memegangi kepalanya,meremas sebagian pelipisnya. Gadis itu terkejut.

"ah,Tappei kau baik-baik saja? kau pusing? lebih baik kau istirahat.." Gadis itu sangat mencemaskan dirinya. Tappei dibuat heran.

_dia juga selalu mencemaskanku.. _kata-kata itu terlinas begitu saja. Tappei semakin pusing. Siapa itu 'dia'?

"Miiko.." nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Gadis berparas cantik yang duduk disisinya sedikit tertegun,lalu menampakkan wajah kesal.  
>Sampai ide itu terlintas di benaknya..<br>Ia Menyeringai.

"Tappei.." Suara lembut itu terdengar merdu, tetapi penuh maksud terselubung.

"Aku Miiko.. Kekasihmu.."

* * *

><p><em>5 Years Later...<em>

Suara itu terdengar nyaring,menggema di telinganya. Tappei merasakan mimpinya yang penuh Vampir tersebut perlahan lahan menghilang dibalik gelapnya hitam,dan menghilang. Tampak sebuah rak penuh buku dan meja belajar yang berantakan menggantikan pemandangan payah mimpinya itu.

"cih,siapa in-Oh Miiko!" Tappei merasa senang. Kekasihnya,Miiko Yamada meneleponnya pagi ini.

"_Tappei, nanti siang jam 1 bisa gak temenin aku,jemput sepupuku di TK-nya? Mama Papanya pada kerja,dia tinggal di Apartemenku untuk sementara. Kau kosong,kan?"_

"yah,baiklah" Tappei melirik jam. 08.14,dan hari ini ia tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali. Paling hanya menantang Kenta duel PS,atau bermalas malasan didepan PC-nya. Ia menghela nafas. Biasanya,iap pagi ia selalu dikejar waktu karena selalu terlambat bangun. Syukur tempat Kuliahnya tidak jauh dari Apartemennya. Membayangkan ia dimarahi Dosen yang membimbing Kelas Fotografi-nya itu saja sudah membuatnya gemetar.

"_Makasih,ya! Aku sayang kamu,Bye!_" pip. Telepon diputuskan. Tappei tertegun.

"tumben.." gumamnya sendiri. Ia yang tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu, langsung membanting _Handpone_-nya ke kasur,meraih handuk dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Lalu sosok tingginya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Tappei mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar Apartemen-nya. Ia yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk lalu membukakan pintu. Tampak sosok sahabat karibnya dari SD,dengan gaya rambut yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kenta?" sahabatnya itu lalu hanya nyengir,dan menyapa Tappei.

"baru mandi? dasar pemalas,lu! mentang aja libur,tetep bangun pagi,dong!" surai Tappei diacak acak oleh Kenta. Tappei hanya menepis tangan Kenta.

"_Halah,_ Iya deh yang diceramahin Yukko buat rajin bangun pagi,pfftt..." Kenta cemberut. Tappei tampak jijik.

"hentikan wajah sok imut lu itu. Jijik gue" Kenta hanya tertawa lebar. Tappei lalu mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"ASEM! ini kamar tambah hancur aja perasaan. Kapal karam kena badai nabrak Wall Maria aja kalah berantakan!" Tappei menjitak kepala Kenta. Kenta hanya tertawa sambil meringis.

"lha, Wall Maria itu apa?" Kenta tepuk jidat. Author tepuk jidat. Baru sadar ini bukan Fic dari Fandom sebelah.

"lupakan. Oh,gue lupa. Gue bawa _game _baru,bro. _Visual Novel, _sedikit menggoda iman tapi seru! lu coba dah!" Kenta mengambil Lapopnya dari tas yang ia bawa, lalu membuka _Program_ yang ia maksud.

"menggoda iman? emang lu beriman? perasaan otak lu gitu gitu aja.." sahut Tappei kalem. Kenta hanya tertawa,seperti tadi. Tappei sedikit heran. Kenta hari ini tampak sangat ceria.

"lu kesambet petir mana? kok seneng banget kayaknya.." Kenta menghentikan tawanya. Ia lalu menunjukkan gelagat malu-malu kucing,membuat Tappei tambah jijik dengan perilaku Temannya ini.

"Gue baru ngelamar Yukko. Kita udah tunangan. GUE BAKAL NIKAH BRO! LU KAPAN NYUSUL?!" Kenta berteriak histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tappei _ala Fangirl _yang mendapati Idolanya yang _Ikemen _sedang bertelanjang dada. _sixpack_, bro.

"gue ikut seneng dah. Untuk soal gituan,gue belom bisa cerita. Yaudah,ajarin gue maen _game _ini,bro! gue baru tau ada game ginian" Tappei menunjuk layar Laptop Kenta. Tampak seorang laki laki dengan Seragam sekolah memegang Pedang ditangan kanannya,sementara tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"yah, lu liat aja gue maen.." ujar Kenta. Lalu suasana mendadak hening,keduanya sedang sama-sama berkutat pada layar Laptop Kenta.

"Gue masih belom ngerti.." Tappei berujar,membuat Kenta kembali menepuk jidat.

"_Download _aje sono! lama-lama lu ngerti dah. Eh,gue balik dulu. Ada janji ma Yukko" Kenta mengelus tengkuknya sambil memalingkan wajah. Darah mengalir ke wajahnya membuatnya merasa panas di wajah. Tappei melihat rona itu,hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kencan lagi? semoga sukses.." Kenta nyengir,berpamitan dan Pergi. Tappei lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia melirik jam,masih pukul 11.15. Jam 1 masih lama,ia lalu memandangi tv-nya dengan tatapan kosong. Lama-lama ia terlelap,terbuai ke alam mimpi,dimana para Vampir senantiasa menyambutnya.

Ia mendengar Ponsel_-_nya berbunyi,lalu terbangun tiba-tiba. Tappei meraih Ponsel-nya,dan ia melihat 3 _Miss Call _dari Miiko. Tappei melirik jam pada Ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak.

"sekarang jam-ASTAGA AKU TELAT" Tappei buru-buru meraih jaketnya di gantungan,mengenakannya dan buru-buru memakai sepatu. Ia mengikat tali sepatunya asal-asalan,lalu segera mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia lalu terdiam sejenak di depan pintu. Tappei tepuk jidat.

"YAAMPUN KUNCI MOTOR!" Ia lalu buru-buru membuka kembali pintu kamarnya,meraih kunci motor-nya yang tergeletak di meja makan,lalu buru-buru menuju parkiran. Di depan _Elevator_,ia menepuk jidat lagi.

"AKU BELUM NGUNCI PINTU!" dan Tappei kembali berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Tampak kunci pintunya masih tergantung disana. Tappei buru-buru menguncinya dan memasukkan kuncinya kedalam sakunya. Ia lalu kembali ke _Elevator _dan menuju tempat parkiran di Apartemen yang ia tempati.

Tappei lalu menyalakan Motor Ninja-nya,dan saat sedang memanaskan motor,ia tepuk jidat lagi.

"HELM KU KETINGGALAN DI KAMAR!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Miiko! maaf aku terlambat,ketiduran" Tappei mengusap tengkuknya,ia merasa bersalah. Miiko menghela nafas.

"yasudahlah,hanya telat beberapa menit. Ayo,kita ke TK sepupuku.." Tappei mengangguk dan membonceng Miiko. Motor itu lalu melaju kencang menuju Suginoki _Kindergarten._

Diperjalanan,keduanya diam. Tappei yang merasa canggung lalu membuka suara.

"Miiko,kau.. tidak akan kerepotan nanti?" Miiko dibelakang hanya mengangkat alis.

"yah,lagipula kamar Apartemenku sepi. Mungkin bocah itu bisa membuat suasana ramai? Mungkin saja.. Lagipula aku menyukai anak-anak.." Miiko tersenyum manis. Tappei membalas senyumannya.

"baguslah.. Aku tidak perlu khawatir soal anak-anak kita nanti.. _tehee_.." Tappei nyengir,Miiko dibelakangnya lalu memberikan bogem mentah ke bahu Tappei.

"Mesum!"

.

.

"Aiko!" Miiko memanggil sepupu-nya, yang lalu menoleh kearahnya. Bocah polos itu tersenyum lebar.

"Neechan!" bocah yang bernama Aiko itu memeluk Miiko. Miiko membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum manis. Tappei yang meliha pemandangan Imut itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tappei lalu menghampiri Miiko. Keduanya menoleh kearah Tappei.

"Jadi.. bisa kita pulang?" Miiko hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Aiko. Aiko kebingungan.

"Neechan,dia siapa?" Telunjuk Aiko mengarah ke wajah Tappei. Tappei hanya mengangkat alis lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Pacar Neechan.. ayo pulang!" Miiko menggandeng tangan Aiko. Aiko hanya mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar. Wajah polos yang riang itu mungkin terasa..

_Familiar,benar?_

"ugh!" Tappei meremas kepalanya. Ia pusing lagi. Miiko yang melihat itu tentu saja panik.

"Tappei!kau baik-baik saja?" Miiko mengusap dahi Tappei. Tappei mengangguk.

"cuma pusing sedikit,ayo pulang.."

* * *

><p>"Nah,Aiko.." Miiko membuka pintu kamar Apartemennya,mempersilahkan Aiko dan Tappei masuk kedalam. Keduanya hanya menurut.<p>

"kamu tinggal disini sementara,sampai Mama Papa pulang,oke? Neechan akan mengurusmu,tapi kau tidak boleh nakal ya!" Miiko berjongkok didepan Aiko,menatapnya dengan tatapan 'patuhi-aku-atau kau-mati' ditambah jari telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah polos Aiko. Aiko menelan ludah. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Ia lalu mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"b-baik,Neechan!" Miiko tersenyum. Ia lalu mengusap kepala Aiko,dan Aiko tampak menyukai itu.

"pintar! kalau kamu tidak nakal,Neechan belikan es krim!" Aiko tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu mengangguk antusias.

_Kringg.. Kringg.. Kringg..._

"ah,Ponselku.." Miiko lalu meraih ponselnya. Ia menerima panggilan masuk,yang entah dari siapa. Setelah menjawab,Miiko mengarahkan ponselnya kedekat telinganya.

"ya,Senpai? ah,iya.. Oh! maaf aku lupa.. baik-EH?! hari ini? harus selesai kapan? waduh,yaampun baiklah.. aku segera kesana.. baik.. ya.. ya,sampai nanti,Senpai.." Miiko menutup Ponselnya dan menghela nafas. Ia lalu menatap Tappei dan Aiko secara bergantian.

"Maaf Aiko.. Tappei,maaf.." Miiko menundukkan kepala.

Tappei mengangkat alis. Pertanyaannya tertunda karena Aiko sudah bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"kenapa,Neechan?" Miiko menatap Aiko lalu tersenyum nanar.

"Neechan ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan jadi.. Neechan menginap di Asrama Kampus untuk sementara.. kamu sama Tappei dulu,ya?" Miiko menatap Tappei. Tappei kembali mengangkat alis,meminta penjelasan.

"Tappei,maaf.. Kamu bisa jaga Aiko? hanya 3 sampai 5 hari saja,lalu ia bisa kau kembalikan.. tolong?" Tappei meneguk ludah. Ia paling tidak bisa merawat anak kecil. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Perlukah ku beri Caps,Bold dan Underline? baik,kurasa itu tidak perlu.

"Kenapa aku?" Miiko menghela nafas. Tappei hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"dikota ini tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya untuk merawat Aiko.. kau tahu,keluargaku berbeda-beda kotanya,jadi.. Kumohon?" Miiko memasang wajah memelas se-imut mungkin. Tapi percuma,itu tidak berpengaruh pada keimanan Tappei #:v

"ah... kurasa aku tak punya pilihan.." Tappei menghela nafas. Iris Miiko tampak berbinar-binar.

"baik,Aiko. Kau ikut denganku.." Tappei mengadahkan tangannya didepan wajah Aiko. Aiko hanya menatap tangan besar itu.

"baiklah!" Tangan besar itu disambut tangan yang kecil. Tappei tersenyum,tetapi terpaksa.

* * *

><p>"Jadi,inilah kamarku.. maaf berantakan.." Tappei meletakkan tas yang diberikan Miiko tadi di meja ruang tengah. Dugaan Tappei,tas itu berisi perlengkapan Aiko. Jika tidak,tamatlah riwayat Tappei. Mau dengan apa ia mengurus bocah ini?<p>

Aiko tetap diam didepan pintu kamar. Ia terus menatap Tappei. Tappei yang merasa risih lalu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aiko,jangan berdiri terus. Duduklah di sofa" Tappei menuju dapur,hendak membuakan bocah itu susu. Untunglah persediaannya banyak,untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Tappei melirik sediki kearah Aiko. Bagus,bocah itu penurut. Ia duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang,sementara Iris-nya menelusuri dinding kamar Apartemen Tappei.

Tappei kembali dengan segelas susu ditangannya. Ia lalu meletakkan susu itu dimeja,tepat didepan Aiko. Aiko menatap susu itu,lalu menatap Tappei. Tappei mengangkat alis.

"Minumlah,itu untukmu,kubuatkan manis. Aku tak suka manis.." Ujar Tappei,lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang disandarkan di paha, sementara tangan kanannya meraih _remote _tv. Tappei sibuk memindahkan saluran tv,yang menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik. Ia lalu menghela nafas,dan kembali melirik ke arah Aiko. Susunya sudah habis,cepat juga..

"Jadi.. namamu Aiko Yamada?" Aiko menatap Tappei,lalu mengangguk singkat. Tappei menghela nafas lagi,ia benar benar tidak tahu menahu tempe menempe bagaimana cara berbicara dengan seorang bocah. Mau memakai bahasa yang ia gunakan saat bersama Kenta? itu bukan contoh baik. Terlalu formal juga membuatnya risih.

"berapa umurmu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Aiko terdiam sejenak.

"5 tahun" Tappei tersenyum tipis. Jarak umur Aiko terlalu jauh dengan umurnya,tentu saja. Itu membuat Tappei merasa bahwa ia sudah tua. Ia tertawa kecil.

"kenapa?" Aiko mengeluarkan suara. Tappei berhenti tertawa,lalu menatap Aiko dengan wajah teduh. "Tak ada apa-apa.. kau sudah mandi sore?" tanya Tappei.

Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. Aiko itu gadis kecil,5 tahun..dan yang benar saja ia harus memandikan Aiko?!

"belum,aku bisa mandi sendiri" Aiko beranjak dari sofa,mengambil handuk dari tasnya. Ia lalu menuju kamar mandi Tappei yang berada di dekat dapur. Tappei terus memperhatikan bocah itu. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. Bagus,anak ini mandiri. 5 tahun bisa mandi sendiri.. gila memang. Tapi beginilah kenyataannya.

"hati-hati,jangan sampai terpeleset" ujar Tappei,lalu menuju dapur untuk menyeduh kopi. Dilihatnya Aiko mengangguk. Lalu sosok mungil itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Tappei menatap pintu kamar mandinya. Ia merasa Aiko mirip seseorang,tapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Tappei menepis semua pikiran itu,lalu memfokuskan diri pada pusaran di tengah tengah cangkir kopinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara debuman seperti ada benda jatuh di dalam kamar mandi. Tappei yang panik lalu menerobos masuk,tapi mengingat yang didalam sana itu gadis belia yang masih polos,Tappei menutupi matanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat bocah itu merasa kotor hanya karena Tappei mengintipnya mandi.

"AIKO,KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" hening.. Tappei makin panik. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Wahahahhaahh! itu hanya tempat sabun yang jatuh,kau berlebihan! Apa-apaan itu,aku memakai handuk,gak usah lebay.." gelak tawa Aiko menggema di seisi ruang kamar mandi. Tappei cengo.

"kau ini.. aku khawatir tahu! kalau kau kenapa-napa,aku yang disalahkan!" Tappei menjitak pelan kepala bocah itu. Aiko mengaduh pelan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja ruang tengah dimana tas-nya diletakkan Tappei disana.

"aku akan berpakaian,kau jangan ngintip ya!" ancam Aiko. Tappei hanya menghela nafas. Bocah ini,berani beraninya berbicara seperti itu..

"kau juga tak ada apa-apanya,tahu! tak ada yang bisa kulihat,paling hanya tubuh datar.." ledek Tappei dengan suara pelan. Aiko menoleh garang kearahnya.

"kau bilang sesuatu tadi?" Tappei menggeleng dusta,dengan mulut terkunci membentuk huruf x. Aiko menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi,namun akhirnya ia membiarkan Tappei karena ia sedang sibuk mengurusi diri.

"Tappei!" Tappei yang sedang sibuk dengan Ponselnya menoleh kearah Aiko. Ia lalu mengerutkan dahi,menatap Aiko dengan tatapan yang lebih mengintimidasi.

"kau panggil aku apa tadi? Bocah! aku lebih tua darimu!" Tappei menjitak kepala Aiko lagi. Aiko hanya meringis.

"baiklah,baiklah! Nii-san,aku lapar.." Aiko menatap Tappei dalam dalam. Dalam sekali,sampai menusuk-nusuk. Tappei merasa akan ditelanjangi,tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin.

"aku menyimpan omelet. kau makanlah,aku tidak lapar" Tappei berujar cuek,ia lalu kembali berkutat pada Ponselnya.

"baik.." Aiko berjalan menuju dapur. Ia lalu meraih piring,dan lalu mencari _rice cooker._Aiko tak menemukan benda itu dimana-mana,lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah meja tinggi. Benda itu ada disana. Ia ingin mengambil nasi tapi apa daya,tubuhnya terlalu mungil.

"Nii-san,nasinya terlalu tinggi.." Aiko mengadahkan tangannya yang memegang piring ke wajah Tappei. Tappei hanya menghela nafas lalu mengambil piring itu.

Tappei lalu menyendok nasi sesuai keinginan Aiko,lalu menyerahkan piring yang terisi nasi itu kepada Aiko. Aiko tersenyum polos.

"Terimakasih,Nii-san!" Aiko berlari kecil menuju meja makan,lalu mengambil sepotong omelet. Ia lalu mengambil saus tomat dan menghiasi omelet-nya dengan saus tomat yang ia bentuk menjadi wajah yang lucu. Tappei tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan bocah itu.

"Makannya jangan berserakan" Perintah Tappei,lalu kembali menatap Ponselnya. Aiko hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengucap salam sebelum makan.

"Itadakimasu!" nada suara itu terdengar riang, lalu terdengar bunyi sendok berdenting dengan piring. Bunyi itu terus terdengar,sampai mengusik kegiatan Tappei. Tappei lalu mendecih,dan menatap kesal wajah Aiko.

"Aiko,tenanglah sedikit. Makanmu itu berisik sekali,lagipula omeletnya tidak akan kabur kemana-mana,kan?" Aiko menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya untuk sementara. Ia lalu menjawab dengan mulut penuh, "iya iya..". Tappei kembali mendecih.

"telan dulu makananmu. Kalau tersedak gimana?" Aiko mendecih.

"cerewet" Tappei tersentak. Ia lalu menatap bocah itu. Ia kesal dengan bocah ini.

"Nii-san,aku sudah selesai" Aiko mengucapkan terima kasih,lalu meletakkan piring bekas yang ia pakai ke tumpukan piring kotor di wastafel. Tappei menghela nafas lagi.

"baiklah,besok aku masih libur. Kau tidurlah dikamarku" Tappei menatap cuek wajah mungil Aiko. Aiko mengangguk saja,ia lalu menguap. Ia benar-benar lelah. Aiko lalu menuju kamar Tappei,membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal Tappei,dan dalam hitungan beberapa menit ia sudah terlelap. Wajahnya begitu damai,tenang,dan..

_mirip dengan wajah 'dia' saat tidur_..

Tappei kembali merasa pusing. Ia lalu menuju dapur dan segera meneguk air putih. Pusingnya sedikit hilang,tapi masih terasa.

"sebaiknya aku tidur.." Tappei lalu mengambil selimut cadangan. Ia melirik sebentar kearah kamarnya,dimana Aiko sudah terlelap. Wajah damai itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum. Ia lalu ikut berbaring disebelah badan mungil Aiko,dan terlelap bersama.

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

><p>AN:

YOO! FIC PERTAMA KUROI! XDD /

ane bukan penulis berpengalaman,jadi mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan. Tolong di kritik '3')/  
>Makasih,Review please? XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kocchi Muite,Miiko! ©Ono Eriko

Warning: Terlalu banyak peringatan,silahkan tekan tombol 'back' pada browser anda jika tidak tertarik '3')

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Miiko!<strong>

* * *

><p>"ng?" Tappei perlahan membuka matanya,menampakkan Irisnya yang masih mengantuk. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding. Ia lalu menguap singkat,merenggangkan otot otot lengannya,lalu kembali membanting kepalanya ke bantalnya yang empuk. Tappei kembali tertidur,ditambah dengkurannya yang keras. Sungguh,kau akan tertawa berguling guling di atap rumah jika mendengar hal ini. Tappei yang sudah tertidur pulas,merasa teganggu. Badannya di goncang-goncangkan,lalu ada suara yang tak jelas menggema di telinganya. Tappei menggumam tak jelas,lalu kembali mendengkur. Sosok yang sepertinya berusaha membangunkan Tappei itu masih tidak menyerah. Ia lalu naik keatas kasur,naik ke atas meja di sebelah kasur,dan berakhir dengan memanjat lemari yang ada di sisi kasur. Lalu ledakan itu terjadi.<p>

"UAAAGGGHHHHH!" Tappei menjerit seriosa. Perutnya serasa dihantam dengan benda berat,seakan akan dapat membuat seluruh isinya keluar lewat mulut. Ia lalu terbangun sambil merintih memegangi perutnya. Sosok laknat itu menyeringai,lalu tersenyum manis.

"Nii-san! Ayo kita bermain! ini hari minggu!" Suara itu terdengar familiar, mungkin?. Oh,Tappei kembali teringat. Itu suara si bocah sialan yang ditendang masuk kedalam kehidupannya oleh sang kekasih tercinta. Tappei tepuk jidat. Ia lalu menghela nafas.

"banguninnya biasa aja,napa! terus kamu bilang apa tadi,main? tidak,tidak! jangan ganggu hari mingguku,Aiko. Kau bermain apa saja terserah. Tapi kalau keluar dari kamar Apartemenku ini,aku tak mengijinkan dan aku tak mau menemani. Terima Kasih" Tappei berpidato singkat,lalu kembali membanting dirinya ke kasur,menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal,lalu tidur dengan posisi meringkuk. Dengkurannya kembali terdengar,dan itu membuat Aiko muak. Hari minggu seharusnya ia bisa bermain keluar dan jajan sepuasnya. Tapi sayang sekali,nona muda. Pria yang sempat menganggap dirinya tua ini berbeda dari orang lain. Kau takkan betah bersamanya. Salahkan Kakakmu itu,nak. Kenapa menitipkanmu pada orang yang sudah jelas Anti Bocah.

"Nii-san jahat! aku kan mau main! aku pergi sendirian saja! Nii-san tidur saja dikamar,aku tak peduli!" Aiko menghentakkan kakinya berkali kali ke lantai,pertanda bahwa ia kesal. Tappei yang sebetulnya belum benar-benar tertidur,mendecih dibalik selimut. Tappei menyepelekan omongan bocah itu. Mana mungkin ia berani keluar sendirian?

Tapi Tappei salah. Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarnya,lalu terdengar suara kunci berputar dalam kenop pintu. Lalu terdengar suara pintu tertarik dan dibuka,dan berakhir dengan suara debuman pintu yang ditutup terlalu keras. Tappei berkeringat dingin.

"sialan bocah itu.. dia serius.." Tappei lalu cepat cepat beranjak dari kasurnya,memakai jaket dan mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia lalu mengunci pintu,dan membuntuti Aiko keluar rumah. Beruntungnya Tappei karena Aiko belum jauh dari Apartemen. Seperti yang Tappei duga,Aiko menuju taman bermain yang agak jauh dari Apartemen. Tampak Aiko sedang berjalan lesu menuju taman bermain,ditemani Tappei yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon didekatnya. Oke,Tappei mungkin terlihat seperti penculik anak-anak saat ini,yang menargetkan Aiko. Tapi naitnya bukan seperti itu,kau tahu itu. Tappei hanya memastikan bahwa Aiko baik-baik saja,dan tidak terjadi penculikan. Tapi jujur,ia malas menemani Aiko bermain,jadilah Tappei mengawasinya seperti penculik disini.

Tappei menghela nafas. Ia hanya menyaksikan Aiko bermain ayunan sendirian,dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedikit terlihat di raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang sedih. Tappei merasa sedikit bersalah,tapi ia masih mengurungkan niat untuk menemani Aiko. Kejam? Terserah. Silahkan kau nilai Tappei itu pemuda kejam,tapi inilah yang ingin Tappei lakukan. Ia menunggu untuk saat yang tepat,barulah ia menampakkan diri. Persis seperti hantu,mungkin..

Ah,ada seorang anak yang memperhatikan Aiko terus terusan. Bocah laki-laki,matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Aiko. Tappei mengangkat alis,ia menduga duga,kira-kira hal apa yang akan terjadi?

Bocah itu mengusir Aiko. Ia ingin menempati ayunan yang sedang dimainkan Aiko,seperti yang Tappei duga,hal itu akan terjadi. Wajah Aiko tampak makin sedih,lalu segera turun dari ayunan. Aiko berjalan lunglai menuju tempat duduk di taman bermain. Aiko mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi itu lalu menundukkan kepala. Tappei menghela nafas. Ia masih menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Aiko memperhatikan bocah tadi yang merebut ayunan darinya. Aiko menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar ingin memainkan ayunan,tapi semuanya terpakai. Mata bulat Aiko tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan bocah tadi. Tappei yang bosan dengan posisinya,lalu bersandar di batang pohon sambil menyilangkan tangan. Raut wajahnya benar benar menampakkan rasa bosannya. Tappei terus memperhatikan Aiko,lalu maniknya mendapati kejadian itu.

Bocah itu terjatuh dari ayunannya. Tappei tersenyum tipis.

_"Karma, eh?" _Tappei membatin lalu kembali mengarahkan irisnya menuju Aiko. Aiko tak ada di tempat duduknya. Tappei lalu mencari-cari Aiko,yang sebenarnya sedang mendekati bocah itu. Aiko mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah itu,lalu terseyum manis.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" suara riang Aiko dapat didengar Tappei walau kurang jelas. Bocah itu menyambut tangan Aiko,Aiko kembali tersenyum. Tappei mengangkat alis. Bocah ini benar benar diluar dugaannya,ternyata.

Aiko lalu membersihkan pakaian anak itu dari debu dengan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya,lalu Aiko menatap bocah itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Aiko,kamu?" Bocah itu tertegun. Ia lalu menatap Aiko,dan bocah itu menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Yuuta" Aiko membalas cengiran bocah itu. Aiko menunjukkan gestur kepada Yuuta untuk mengikutinya. Tappei yang menyadari hal itu lalu mengikuti Ako perlahan-lahan. Aiko membawa anak itu ke _Stan _Es Krim,dan membelikan anak itu es krim dengan uang yang ia bawa. Tappei sedikit tertegun,tak menyangka Aiko se-mulia itu.

Aiko dan Yuuta lalu tertawa bersama. Tappei tersenyum tipis melihat adegan yang baru saja ia lihat. Benar-benar manis. Ah,Tappei jadi ingat kebersamaannya dengan Miiko. Sungguh,ia menjadi rindu pada Miiko sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa,ada yang janggal di hatinya.

Lalu sesosok perempuan itu datang,menjemput Yuuta. Bocah itu lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Aiko sambil terus memegangi es krim pemberian Aiko. Aiko membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum,lalu kembali duduk di bangku taman. Kepalanya tertunduk lagi.

Ah, raut sedih itu lagi..

Tappei menghela nafas. Sudah cukup,ia bosan terus terusan berdiri di sini,dengan matanya yang dari tadi menajam fokus,seperti elang yang mengincar mangsa. Tappei lalu mendekati Aiko. Aiko cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Tappei yang tiba-tiba. Tappei tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Aiko.

"oi,hentikan muka surammu itu. Kau anak yang baik, eh? akan kubelikan kau es krim. Tadi itu uang terakhirmu dari Neechan,kan? Setelah beli es krim,kita pulang" Tappei mengulurkan tangannya pada Aiko. Aiko tersenyum lebar,lalu mengangguk antusias. Ia menyambut uluran Tappei,lalu menyeret Tappei menuju _stan _es krim yang tadi ia kunjungi. Dan sudah dapat Tappei tebak,rasa yang dipilihnya adalah rasa _Strawberry. _

"yah,ayo pulang" Tappei menatap Aiko. Gadis kecil itu dengan mata berbinar membalas tatapan Tappei,disusul anggukan. Tappei mendengus sambil tersenyum tipis,lalu menggandeng Aiko menuju Apartemen mereka. Genggaman itu terasa hangat,ditambah dengan wajah polos yang sibuk menjilati es krim yang baru dibelikan Tappei. Tappei menyukai wajahnya yang seperti itu. Apalagi,dengan kebiasaannya yang mirip d-"Ugh!"

Tappei memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat pusing,badannya terasa lunglai. Kakinya lemas,tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya,yang akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. Terdengar samar-samar jeritan familiar yang memanggil namanya dengan nada panik,tapi Tappei tak mampu menenangkan sosok yang baru saja meneriaki namanya itu. Ia tak sanggup..

Lalu penglihatannya pudar. Hitam,hanya hitam..

* * *

><p><em>Bayangan itu muncul..<em>

_Gadis bersurai cokelat,Wajah riangnya.._

_Sifatnya.. lalu.._

_Itu mirip 'dia' kan? sebenarnya apa ini? _

_apa yang terjadi.._

"Tappei..!"

Terdengar jeritan samar. Hitam itu perlahan lahan berubah,menjadi sinar putih yang menyilaukan irisnya. Ia mencoba membiasakan cahaya itu untuk masuk ke matanya,lalu Manik itu bertemu dengan wajah seseorang yang terlalu..

_Familiar tetapi sulit diingat.._

Bisikan itu lagi. Tappei memegangi kepalanya yang sakit,tetapi rasa sakit itu hanya sementara. Lalu muncul sosok wajah yang tampak khawatir,dengan surai emasnya yang bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Itu dia..

_Atau bukan? Itu benar benar dia?_

Seseorang,tolong hentikan bisikan itu! siapapun..

"Tappei,kau sudah sadar?" Sosok itu tersenyum lega. Tappei terdiam.

_Kau yakin itu dia?_

Tappei menundukkan kepala. Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepala,membuat gadis didepannya kebingungan. Tappei mengangkat kepalanya,dan menatap manik gadis yang setia menunggunya sadar itu.

"hei,kau itu..."

Jeda,Tappei menghela nafas.

"Miiko,kan?"

"eh?"

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

><p>AN:

Yoo! Chap 2 Apdet .w.)/

maaf terlalu sedikit ./\.

Jadi biar saya jelaskan sedikit,Aiko itu semacam OC saya,tapi bukan benar benar OC. Susah menjelaskannya sekarang,ikuti saja fic ini terus kalau mau .w.)/  
>Yuuta itu murni OC,cuma nongol di chap ini. Tapi entah,mungkin dia bisa saya gunakan lagi,tapi entah kapan.<br>Yah.. cerita gaje ini memang membingungkan.. ._.)/

Makasih,Review please?


End file.
